Sprigs of Misfortune
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Whoever put the mistletoe up there was in deep trouble. — MaouEmi.


OTL, I haven't watched this anime for a while now so I apologise beforehand if anyone seems OOC. I really love this pairing though, and it's my first one for the fandom. And as you can see, I tried to make it kinda Christmassy but I failed yet again. Also, it's more of (failed) humor than romance but oh well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hataraku Maou-sama.

* * *

><p>She was going to <em>kill<em> the person who had the bright idea of placing mistletoe at the entrance of MgRonald's, most especially Hatagaya Station's MgRonald's branch, the exact branch where a certain demon king worked at. Emi would have been less frustrated and less angry if it were another MgRonald's employee who had walked under the mistletoe sprig that evening. However as fate would have it, she had been placed in a situation where she _coincidentally_ walked into the fast food restaurant the same time said demon king's shift ended, and he _coincidentally_ walked out at the same time.

At first her situation didn't seem so dire, that was until the both of them took the chance to look up above them to see a traditional plant, which had _coincidentally_ might I add, been placed there by an employee. It had taken a full sixty seconds until full comprehension had dawned on the redhead, and when it finally did, the end result was _not_ pretty.

It was fully expected that the Hero of Ente Isla would overreact to her rather unpleasant situation, which was why it came as no surprise to many to see her face start to flush a furious red and her face contort into an angered scowl. She turned to the silent male next to her, a flurry of insults, curses and words of profanity hanging at the tips of her tongue.

"Who– Wha– Argh! I can't believe this! Who was stupid enough to place a mistletoe branch _here_ of all places?" she exclaimed furiously, her fists clenching into tight balls which were beginning to turn white.

This finally prompted Maou to speak. "It was Chi-chan's idea. She thought that since it was Christmas soon, it would be a fun idea to put mistletoe up to attract customers," he explained calmly, showing no distinct reaction to the situation that had been forced upon him. This had left Emi in a frustrated state as she wanted him to be just as angry as she was.

Emi couldn't really respond to that. Chiho was her friend, and as such was fully aware of how much the girl liked Maou in a romantic sense. She had guessed that this was one of her attempts to get Maou to notice her after never having her confession to the male responded to. However, she really could not see how this would help her as Maou was as dense as the next person. He never really cared for relationships or love, seeing as how he was the heartless demon king of Ente Isla so really, her attempts were proving futile.

"How was _mistletoe_ supposed to attract customers?" she finally responded after internally debating whether or not she should overreact violently as she originally planned or try to restrain herself from overreacting violently. Her tone was forced as she went with the latter option, trying her best to calm herself although it was clearly not working. Steam was already pouring out of her ears and Maou could see the girl struggling to keep an angry scowl off her face.

Maou shrugged. "She said something about people not being alone on Christmas and getting set up or something along the lines of that."

Emi struggled to see the reasoning behind that. She could see that Chiho obviously had a hard time trying to justify her mistletoe idea. It was a stupid idea, plain and simple. Emi wasn't going to sugarcoat anything and was going to be entirely blunt. There was no way _mistletoe_ of all things would attract customers. Who would want to be forced to kiss a stranger you've never even met before when all you wanted was a burger? Yeah, some marketing strategy that was supposed to be.

She kept her cool composure, not allowing Maou to see the furious clogs turning within her head. "Right, so has it attracted customers?"

A thoughtful expression crossed his face, making the hero more curious than ever. She would be utterly shell shocked if he replied with a 'Yes' because she honestly couldn't see this type of strategy working for the life of her.

"I'm not really sure. No one has actually stopped under the mistletoe today like you have and you're technically the first one. So, it's kinda hard to say," he replied honestly, scratching the back of his neck.

She stared at him speechlessly. She was the first one to stop under the mistletoe? Oh for the love of all things holy, why did the universe make it it's job to get under her skin and rile her up today? She was unfortunately, the unlucky victim today it seemed.

Emi resorted to glaring at her arch-nemesis, deciding to pin the blame on him rather than blame the universe for doing such a thing. "It wasn't my fault you had to walk out the same time I walked in and bump into me! If you had been more of gentleman I knew you would never be and waited for me to enter first, this wouldn't have happened Maou. Haven't you heard of the phrase '_ladies first_'?" she fumed, poking him in the chest.

Annoyance was written all over his face as he inched back a bit, not liking the feeling of her long nails digging into his skin. She had to cut those some time. "Don't pin the blame on me Emi. The doors were big enough for the both of us to fit through at the same time and you entered after I was walking out so technically _you_ bumped into _me_."

She huffed to herself in offence. "I take offence to that Maou. I remember myself walking in first not the other way around. Don't try to pin the blame on me either because I'm the hero and you're the demon king, which means you're the bad guy," Emi retaliated, crossing her arms with an infuriated expression.

He rolled his eyes, enraging the redhead even more. "Quit using the whole demon king, hero act. You know I have no plans on taking over Japan. I'm too busy with MgRonald's," he stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Emi scowled at him. "You're still the demon king, and I'm still going to kill you," she hissed.

As Maou was about to spurt another retort, the two were interrupted by the loud clearing of a throat. They turned to see a young man, no younger than his early twenties, raising an eyebrow at the two with an impatient expression.

"So uh, are you going to kiss already and move out of the way? I've kinda got to get my girlfriend a burger and fries before she starts screaming her head off at me," he interjected in irritation, sighing as he most likely remembered his girlfriend's constant demands.

An awkward silence encompassed the two as they stared wide eyed at the male before turning to look at each other with equally stunned expressions. Did he really just say that? The both of them seemed to be asking each other. Maou was the first to come to his senses however, as he gently pushed Emi out of the way and moved aside himself, making way for the male to pass through.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. You can pass if you want," Maou apologised, motioning to the wide gap left open at the entrance.

The male had other ideas however as he stayed rooted to the spot, a sudden thoughtful expression crossing his face. "Actually on second thought, I'd much rather just watch you guys make out. You seem like an interesting pair," he explained in full honesty, shocking the two in another speechless state one more.

Emi stared incredulously at the male. What the hell was he thinking? "We are not making out," she protested, crossing her arms.

He raised an eyebrow in skepticism, an eye turning upward to motion toward the giant elephant in the room. "You're standing under mistletoe so you're supposed to make out."

She glared at him. "We're supposed to _kiss_, not make out. Making out is more passionate and is between lovers, not mortal enemies like we are," she stated firmly, motioning toward Maou and her.

"Uh technically it's not. You can make out with anyone really. Friends, lovers, enemies, you name it. And kissing leads to making out, so you're going to make out anyway," he countered slyly, a smirk beginning to tug on his lips.

Emi was so tempted to stab the poor man with her sacred sword to release her pent up frustration after being knocked under the stupid branch. Maou on the other hand, had been watching the whole exchange with a passive look on his face, until he decided to intervene when he sensed the female's power begin to leak through.

Without a thought, Maou pounced.

He grabbed Emi by the shoulders before firmly planting his lips on hers, successfully shutting her up and causing her senses to run wild. The moment his lips connected with hers, she literally saw stars. Her mind was a complete daze as her fists unclenched themselves and the pent up anger she had been facing had been washed away momentarily. Instead, she got lost in the sensations his kiss was giving her without actually moving herself, opting to stay rigid as he kept his lips firmly planted on hers.

The kiss, maybe it was more of just a lip to lip connection, lasted around ten seconds until Maou pulled away, watching the dazed look on her face. It took only thirty seconds this time for full comprehension to dawn on her, and when it did, Maou was lying unconscious on the ground seeing stars.

Her chest rose and fell unstably as she glared at the unconscious form lying on the ground. How dare he? How dare he kiss her? Did he think that just because she was beginning to trust him, he could do whatever he wanted? That bastard. He really had not changed, she growled to herself inwardly.

Meanwhile, their little spectator had been watching the whole scene with amusement written on his face. "So you guys gonna make out yet? I saw you enjoying that," he remarked slyly, not knowing the consequences of his actions.

Because Maou was out of the picture, she was able to summon her sacred sword which would be the cause of death for not one, but two unfortunate souls that night.


End file.
